The 4 heroes
by Feather sunset
Summary: Jade and Chelsee left to see their friends after the most dreadful prom. Dennis allows Jade to read the booklet in his new fable legend limited edition. But they are taken to Albion. While apart the 4 friends must find each other and save Albion from King Logan the only child of Sparrow the hero of bower lake.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer fable is not mine. I am Jade, chelsee, Dennis and Hayley are my friends, we all agreed on this.

Anywho, we were in outr world and then taken to albion, hope you enjoy this.

* * *

The 4 heroes.~ Chapter 1 ~ To Albion

"So much for a good prom" A girl groaned, her brown hair was done up nicely. Her fringe was platted to make a crown. 3 different plats traveled the length of her head and into the ponytail that was tied up with a a flower bobble. She wore a Jade green dress, which had a rose pattern sewn down the side. She spoke to her friend Chelsee, who wore a red dress of the most beautiful rose design, her hair was left down. The two friends had left the prom and were meeting up with two other friends to get a decent meal.

"The food was gross" Chelsee nodded " But, you have to agree Jade, that was a lot of fun!"

"I suppose..." Jade mumbled, she cheered up when she saw their friends, Dennis and Hayley waiting for them outside Mac Donalds. "Hey!" she called, to them. They quickly went inside to place their orders.

They, soon, sat at a table in the corner.

"How was your prom? "Hayley asked

" Shit, the food was gross " Jade said simply, causing her friends to laugh at her." What? "

" Only you are blunt about everything! " Dennis grinned " Look what I got " he put an Xbox one game on the table.

" Wha... " Chelsee began

" OMG! Limited edition Fable legends! " Jade grabbed the game, her face was coated with amazement.

" I know, I want you to be the first to read the booklet. So, go on." Dennis laughed at his friends expression.

"Thanks Dennis! " Jade opened the box, she regretted it. The box began to glow and the 4 friends found themselves falling into the unknown.

**Chelsee pov**

I slowly got to my feet, I wondered what had happened. Rubbing my head, I looked around. I was in a ominous swamp, I backed up slightly. Where was I? I realised that Jade, Dennis and Hayley weren't with me.

" Jade? Dennis? " I called" Hayley, where are you? " I was still in my prom dress, I picked it up slightly to stop the hem of the dress dragging in the mud.

I continued to call my friends, no one answered. I began to worry, what if we never found each other? What if we couldn't get back home?! I could hardly keep my thoughts spinning, I froze. I felt something behind me, I turned to face a skeleton with two huge knives. I screamed and ran, my heart was beating 10 to the dozen. I fell over, I turned to face the creature. It raised the blooded weapons in it's hands, I closed my eyes, expecting pain... Instead I heard a gun shot. I opened my eyes, the thing had crumpled to dust. I saw a hand halt out to me, I took it and I was pulled to my feet.

" Are you alright? " I looked into the face of a cute blonde hair, Blue eyed man. The way he was dressed showed he was part of the army.

" I have no idea what happened, I don't know where I am... But hi" I smiled weakly, the soldier laughed.

" Hi, I'm Captain Ben Finn, at your service. " He grinned slyly. I felt my face burning, but the name seemed to sound familiar, but I had forgotten.

" I am Chelsee Melia. " I smiled back

" This place is dangerous, and night will fall soon. You are welcome to stay at our base" Ben offered

"Anywhere is better than out here. " I said, I gladly followed him to army's base. I wondered how I knew Ben Finn, someone had mentioned him before, that much she was sure of...

**Dennis Pov**

I grumbled to myself, I pushed myself to my feet. I saw a lot of water, it was a river. I looked at myself, I was in a gentleman's suit. It was old fashioned, but it was familiar. I looked up and saw a town. I decided to investigate, people walked around, hardly noticing. I saw a guard in red, I approached him.

" Excuse me, but I am new here. Can you tell me where I am? " I asked

" Of course, this is Bowerstone Market. " The guard said helpfully.

" Ok, thank you " I decided to look around. I contained my excitement, I was in Albion! I looked through the shops in great interest. I hoped my friends where ok, parts of Albion were really dangerous. I smiled at how Jade would react. She was a huge Fable fan, and a utter Benjamina. I looked thoughtfully at a sword, poor Jade, who would she stay close too? Reaver or Ben? I worried about Hayley and Chelsee, Nether of them had played Fable, Jade had told them a great deal of it. But I doubted that wouldn't be any help now we had been split up. Someone bumped into me. I turned to see a familiar face, Elise.

" Sorry sir! " She gasped

" It's ok, do you want some help? " I knelt to help pick up the items she had dropped.

" That would be great " She smiled, I helped carry her things to her house. Her parents smiled as they saw me helping their daughter, I set the things on the table. " Thank you, would you care to stay for dinner? " she offered

" Sure, I am in hurry today " I answered truthfully. Elise smiled brightly, she began to make dinner and her parents began asking me questions, I tried to answer truthfully, I told them that I wasn't from Albion and I didn't have a penny to my name. They felt sorry and offered me to stay until I got my life on track. I accepted gladly, I promised to help out with as much as possible. I hoped my friends had found someone to help them...

**Hayley pov **

I felt someone lightly pressing a damp cloth to my head. My eyes fluttered open, I saw a boy with soft brown hair. I sat up slowly, I looked around I couldn't see my friends. I realised that I was wearing a nice dress, I wonder how on earth did I get into it.

" Are you ok? " He asked, I rubbed the back of my head tiredly.

" I think so... I need to find my friends... " I pushed myself up, but almost fell back. The boy caught me, I was slightly dazed.

" You need to rest first. You were passed out in industrial. I brought you to my house, I am Elliot by the way " the boy smiled kindly, he sat me back on the bed I had been lying on.

" Where am I now? Apart from your house " I looked at him questionly.

" Your in Bowerstone Market, I will gladly show you around once you're back in full health " Elliot smiled, I believed that I had found a new friend, the name sounded familiar, but there were loads of Elliot's so I thought nothing of it.

" Thanks, I hope my friends are ok" I sighed

" If you want, I will gladly help you find them " Elliot offered

" Really? That will be great, thank you " I grinned

" Can you stand? " Elliot asked

" If you help me up I might be able to " I said, Elliot helped me to my feet. I stumbled at first, but I soon steadied myself.

"Will you be wanting that tour? " Elliot smiled

" Yes, I might see one of my friends " I took his hand.

He showed me all around Bowerstone, I thought I saw Dennis with a girl, but I didn't get a better look. I was sad at the amount of poor homeless people there were. Elliot told me that the king didn't care about the people, that angered me, but I allowed Elliot to lead me back to his, he said I could stay with him, he said he didn't want me to be sleeping on the streets, I looked up at the darkening sky, wishing my family and friends good night.

**Jade pov**

I was lying on something soft, I opened my eyes to find myself on a bed of flowers. I sat up and yawned, what happened? I recalled Dennis' game glowing, then this. I sat pondering the possibilities, I was still in my prom dress, I got up and patted it down to get the grass off it. I found a path, I followed it.

I found myself in a small village, with a lake and a hill that had ruins on it... OMG! I am in Millfields! I looked towards the hill, I looked at the Manor next to it. My heart began to beat fast, Reaver... I wondered if he was there... Oh, Jade snap out of it. Remember what he did... I couldn't help it, the fan girl in me wanted to see him. The normal me wanted to keep away. While I battled silently with myself, I heard a scream. Of course, Mercenaries attacked every now and then. I raced to the place I knew where I could find them. I saw one about to kill a woman, moved my hand as if to use a spell, I was surprised when a fire ball hurtled towards the mercenary, I never expected that to happen. I just grinned and carried on shooting inferno at the outlaws, the guards had stepped in too help. Together, we defeated all of them. They thanked me, I said it was nothing. Someone tapped my shoulder, I turned to see a familiar man. His ginger hair reminded me of Dennis.

" Um... Can I help you? " I asked, the man I knew was Reaver's servant Barry hatch.

" Indeed miss, my Mastew Weaver wishes to see you. " He said. I tried not to think about what Reaver would need me for.

" Lead the way " I nodded, I grumpily followed him, I made a mental note, if Reaver tried anything, not matter how much I fancied him, I would burn him with my power.

I was taken to the study, Barry knocked.

" Enter. " I heard Reaver say, I was allowed into the study. I saw Reaver drinking wine, he looked at me over his glass." Please sit, Barry will you get our guest a drink? "

" Water, please" I told him

" Wouldn't you prefer some wine, my dear? " Reaver asked

" I don't drink " I looked at him, his hair was slightly ruffled and I saw his love heart beauty mark. I was tempted to laugh but I halt my breath. I thanked Barry for my water and took a sip.

" Well, here I was, believing that I am the last hero " Reaver muttered

" Well, sorry to disappoint you " I replied.

" I am not disappointed, my dear. " Reaver waved his finger at me" Accurately, I am quite excited. Another hero... " He looked at me weirdly.

" Don't be getting any ideas "I warned him, taking another sip.

"If that is what you want, anyway my dear, I must ask you... Where have you been hiding?"

" I am not from here , so I guess I have been hiding at home " I answered truthfully.

" So, my guess is that you don't have a place to stay? " Reaver smirked

" No " I said, I would have said more but I couldn't think of anything else.

" You are welcome to stay here " Reaver offered.

" I would appreciate it " I nodded, Reaver called Barry and told him to show me to the guest room. Tomorrow, I would have to look for my friends, I had to avoid any contact with Reaver at all costs.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own fable

I hope you like this chapter, please read and review.

The 4 heroes ~ Chapter 2~ the start of the adventure

_**Chelsee POV **_

I spent the night enjoying the company of the Swift Bagde. I had found out that the King had placed them here to get rid of the Hollowmen. During that time, I had remembered where I had heard of Ben Finn. Jade, she never shut up about her two favourite men in the Fable universe, Ben Finn and Reaver. I had to admit, after my close in counter with a hollowman. I wasn't to thrilled to learn that they attacked a few nights a week. I was lucky to arrive on a night when only a few Hollowmen attacked. I slept through the morning, content for the first time since coming to this world.

"Chelsee? " I heard someone whisper my name. I lazily opened my eyes to see Ben knelt next to me.

" Is something wrong? " I mumbled

" They will be here soon, so I thought I would come and warn you " Ben told me

" Um... Ok, thanks. If anyone falls I be ready to back you up " I got up from the blanket I had been sleeping on.

" Are you sure? I mean, you don't have to fight if you don't want too" he said

"I'll fight, I can't have you guys doing all the latest work, can I? " I grinned up at him, his blue twinkled.

" If you say so, you will find the weapons over there " Ben pointed over to a corner of the fort which had boxes piled up.

" Ok, I stay back until someone is hurt" I headed over to the weapons. I was given a cutless and a rifle. I stayed back as all the men got up on the wall and got ready for the first wave of Hollowmen. I listened to the consent gun shots. I sighed heavily, how did Jade even like this as a game?

Subconsciously, my eyes traveled over to the gates,. I noticed that it was shaking.

"Major Swift? I think you might want to get the men down here " I called

" Why? " Swift looked down at me

" I believe that the Hollowmen are trying to get in... " I pointed at the gate.

" All men at the gate! " Major Swift commanded. All the men were just about to join me on the ground, but the Hollowmen burst in.

" Oh dear... " I looked at the Hollowmen as they ganged up on me. Wait, did Hollowmen even gang up on people?

" Chelsee, look out! " Ben yelled. A hollowman raised his weapon. I trust my arm out to shield myself (stupid, I know), I never felt the rusty blades touch me. I looked up, the Hollowman had been frozen. Another hollowman took its place. I did it again, freezing that hollowman too. I remember Jade saying that the main character is a hero that had 3 abilities. I had will, I was really happy. With my power, and the help of the Swift Bagde, the Hollowmen were defeated. We all sat down to celebrate and to watch me show off my new found power.

_**Dennis POV**_

I was up early in the morning, I intended to go to Millfields. I guessed that would be the first place Jade would go. We would have a better chance of finding Chelsee and Hayley together.

" Good morning, Dennis, sleep well? " Elise asked, she was already in the kitchen making breakfast

" Morning, I plan to look for my friends today. I don't know when I'll be back. " I said, I sat down at the table and she put a bowl of porridge in front of me. I began to eat quietly.

" Ok, don't go off to silverpines... " Elise began

" Because it is infested with balverines" I finished the porridge " I think my friend is in Millfields, so I shouldn't be long, if she is there"

"Ok, please don't be long. I think my parents like you being here" Elise smiled.

" Ok, I'll be back soon. " I grinned and left the house. It was nice to see Bowerstone up close, if not a bit intimidating. It was a lot bigger than I expected, but it was nice.

I headed to Millfields, I had a feeling that Jade was there, she had to be there. If not...well may Avo have mercy on whoever had the misfortune of incountering her.

I wondered into Millfields, and went straight to Reaver's manor. I watched a girl storming away from the gates leading to the manor. I guessed it was one of Reaver's whores. I went to the gates.

" Excuse me " I spoke to the guard. " But, I need to speak to Reaver"

"Sure, he is in his study" the guard muttered. I ended up running to the door, which was opened by Barry Hatch.

" Yes? " He asked

" I am here to speak to Reaver " I told him

" This way, Mastew Weaver is always happy to see new people " Barry said

'I don't doubt it ' I thought sourly.

" Mastew Weaver, there is someone here to see you " Barry opened the door to a study, Reaver sat there. I was amazed at the sight, Reaver was in deep thought. He looked up, he motioned to the seat across from him. I sat, slightly uncomfortable.

" What did you want to see me about? He asked

" I was hoping that you may know my friend. Jade, I had a feeling that she was around this area" I mumbled

" Jade...? " Reaver seemed to fall into deep thought again, he quickly snapped out of it." No, I have never known someone named Jade, it isn't a name usually given to people "

" Oh, ok. If you do meet her can you tell her Dennis is in Bowerstone Market? " I asked

" Of cause" Reaver nodded "Barry, can you show our guest out?" I followed Barry to the door. I left straight for Bowerstone.

It was dark when I had finally reached the market square. I heard a fight down an ally way. Two men buff men had blocked 3 smaller people, I knew one to be Elise, I gasped at the other two. It was Elliot and...

" Hayley! " Dennis yelled. The dark blonde girl turn to face him, relief washed over her face.

_**Hayley POV**_

I smiled at Dennis.

" You' re ok! " I grinned

" Yeah, hey, leave my friends alone! " Dennis yelled

" Oh, we're so scare. Ain't we Darren? " one of the men said, I was Dennis glower in anger, the next thing I knew he had blades swirling around him. The shot at the men only to be replaced seconds later.

" Dennis? What did you just do? " I asked horrified.

" Will... Hayley, you try! " Dennis told me

" ARE YOU CRAZY! " I yelled

" Just chill and do it! " Dennis growled. I glared at him, before I could do anything one of the men grabbed me.

" Let me go! " I cried, I placed my hands on his chest. I felt something pulsating down my arms. The next thing I knew was that I landed on my feet, as the man dropped to the floor.

" Shock, stuns the people hit by it...useful in tight spaces" Dennis mumbled to himself. We had scared off the both men. Elliot placed his hand on my shoulder.

"That was amazing! I never guessed you were a hero " he smiled

" Hero? " I looked over at Dennis" I guessed that you have an idea how we got here? "

" Nope, I think Jade will have more of an idea " Dennis said

" You two know each other? " Elise asked

" Yes, Elise, this is one of my friends. Hayley" Dennis introduced us.

"Elise... Isn't that a..." I began, Dennis butted in.

" I'll explain later. Let's get inside before those creeps come back with more friends " Dennis hushed me.

" We, our houses have been destroyed" Elise sighed heavily

"The King has gone too far "Elliot nodded

" I... Know of another place. Follow me " Dennis grinned, he led the way, I walked next to him.

" Where are we Dennis? " I asked

" You know the Fable game? " Dennis said in a hushed voice

" Yeah, but I don't see... " I began

" This is the Fable universe, the game. We were sent here. I don't know how or why, we just were" Dennis explained

"I bet Jade is in her element. With Ben Finn, King Logan and Reaver " I grinned.

" Of cause, Jade might be in morning wood." Dennis said "I thought she would be in Millfields for sure. Anyway, here we are" Dennis opened the door to the sewage. We walked close to each other. Dennis stopped when we reached piles of boxes.

" Hello? We are here to join the revolution! " Dennis yelled, much to our surprise.

" Why would we accept you amongst us? " a black girl came out, followed by some men.

" Surely you would like two heroes on your side. " Dennis told her, he created the magic blades again. He looked at me, understanding, I created the lighting I had used before against the men.

" I thought the old queen was the last one " the woman said.

" We are not from here, so we want to help. The King won't stand a chance against 2 heroes... " Dennis halt out his hand to shake her hand" Can we join, Page? "

" Wait! Dennis, what if Jade and Chelsee are heroes too? " I said.

" Who is Jade and Chelsee? " Page asked

" They are friends of ours, but we were parted. We need to find them too. " Dennis sighed thoughtfully" I would hate it if Chelsee joins the king. "

" Won't Jade join him? " Page looked at him confused

" we are not from this world, Jade knows all the dangers here. " I burst out.

" Not from this world? " page looked between us.

" Let's go and sit down, it is a long story " Dennis said, Page nodded and led us deeper into the base.

_**Jade POV **_

I had a wash and changed into one of the nighties I found in the wardrobe. It was really short so I put on a dressing gown, I sighed heavily, it was see through. I paced the room, I had to wait for someone to collect me for dinner. My thought were quickly interrupted by a knock on the door. I turned to see Reaver coming in, he looked at me up and down. I glared at him.

" Yes, you may come in Reaver. I could of been getting changed! " I growled

" Now, that would have been a most enjoyable sight, Mon Amore" Reaver smiled

"Casse-pieds monsieur " I raised my brow at the shocked look on Reaver's face.

" Tu parle francais. " Reaver asked

" Oui, I learnt it in school. " I said

" You amaze me young hero. I insist that you tell me more about yourself. " Reaver took my arm, linking it with his.

" Ok, if you say so " I mumbled as he led me down to the dinning hall.

We sat at the table, Reaver asked me loads of questions about myself.

" Is there anything you enjoy doing? " Reaver asked

" I like writing, drawing, reading and singing " I answered

" Oh, please sing for me, mon Amore. " Reaver grinned

" I don't really sing well... " I protested

" I must hear you sing my dear" Reaver's Sea blue eyes burned into my hazel eyes.

"Fine! " I sighed with a roll of my eyes. I cleared my throat...

" The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,

Not a footprint to be seen

A Kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen.

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside

Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried

Don't let them in, don't let them see

Be the good girl you always have to be

Conceal don't feel, don't let them know.

We now they know

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn away and slam the door

I don't care, what they're going to say

Let the storm rage on

The cold never bothered me anyway... " I fell silent. I had sung let it go from Frozen... I would of sung do you want to build a snowman, but decided better of it. Reaver seemed to think over my voice for a while, before a sly grinned graced his face.

" You were right about not having a good voice " he smiled

" Yeah, thanks " I grumbled sarcastically.

" What about your other interests? " Reaver asked

" I can draw, when I feel like it, same with Reading and writing " I took another bite from my meal.

" Um, your are strange, I don't believe I have met someone like you before " Reaver eyed me weirdly

" And you never know anyone else like me " I growled, I had always liked Reaver, but now I had finally met him... I have never wanted to kill someone so badly before.

After a while, I was finally allowed to go to bed. I rushed up to my room, before Reaver could suggest anything.

The next morning, I got up early, had breakfast and ran out the manor long before Reaver had woken up. I had to find my friends...

I returned when night had returned, luckily Reaver was in his study so I was able to get to bed without him knowing. I had no luck, I couldn't find any of my friends, feeling depressed I fell asleep.

_**Somewhere else in Albion**_

A girl with dark purple hair lay in a dark forest. She stired, before sitting up.

" What the...? " She yawned, she looked around. The last thing she could remember was walking past Jade and her other friends at mc donalds... " Dam it, Ellie what have you got yourself into? " she sighed. She got up and went to check out the surroundings.

_Author's note : my friend Ellie wanted to join my fan fiction, do here she is. Hope you liked it. _


	3. Chapter 3

The 4 heroes ~ chapter 3 ~ The journey of friends.

_So, Jade's with Reaver, Chelsee with Ben Finn, Dennis with Elise and Hayley with Elliot. I added my friend Ellie ( At her request) she is not going to be a hero, yet she will have a lot of fun in this fanfic. Another of my friends (Yes another one) will be joining, he will play an interesting part too. Hope you enjoy it, read and review. _

_**Chelsee POV**_

I sat with the soldiers, eating the mushy meat they have to ration around. After a few bites, I had to put the half eaten tin on the ground.

"Ben, Where does a man called Reaver live?" I looked at him, he was cleaning his rifle. He stopped and looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Why?" He asked suspiciously

"I have a feeling that one of my friends are there" I told him

"Um, he lives in Millfields... " Ben put his rifle across his back. " Wait there... " He left me alone. I prayed that Jade was ok, I knew what Reaver was like... Most because she had told me everything she knew, which was pretty much everything.

"Ben tells me that your off to find your friends" Major Swift came over to me, Ben was right behind him.

"Yes sir" I stood, Swiftie smiled.

"You have a good heart Chelsee, but be careful. If Logan finds out your a hero he will hunt you." Swiftie warned me

"I understand, I will be careful, Promise " I promised

"Good, I hope to see you here again" Swiftie patted my shoulder "Ben will accompany you, he is the strongest man here"

"Ok, Ready to go?" I looked at him, Ben grinned.

"I was born ready" He chuckled

"Lets go then" I smiled. We left the fort, and headed to Bowerstone Industrial.

"So, what is your friend like? Crazy I guess, if she is with Reaver" Ben asked

"Yep! But that's her good point, don't worry, Jade is only a little older than me. She knows not too mess with guys like Reaver" I reassured him, come to think about it, Jade's birthday was coming up, I wondered if I could get a top saying 'I saved Albion and all I got was this lousy t-shirt. ' or' Get back to work you miserable peasant' Jade had always wanted one of those tops, I had no idea why...

I saw a girl with black hair, I recognised the bar across the top of her right ear.

"Ellie!" I yelled, much to Ben's surprise.

The girl turned to face us, a smile spread across her face.

_**Ellie POV**_

"Chelsee!" I called, running over.

"You are here too?" Chelsee grinned

"I guess, but I have no idea where 'Here' is" I signed "Is Jade here?"

"Yeah, I think she maybe at Reaver's manor... " Chelsee began

"Wait, when you say Reaver, do you mean THE REAVER? The dude that likes killing anyone who gets in his way? " I asked

"Yes... Jeez, I have just remembered, you have a personality like Reaver's. " Chelsee signed.

"So, she's a whore?" Ben asked suddenly.

"Yep! I live on a street corner after all" I grinned, Chelsee laughed and rolled her eyes. "Anyway, isn't Reaver from a game?"

"Game? " Ben looked between us.

"Lets find somewhere to sit, it is a long story" Chelsee said, Ben nodded, he lead us into Bowerstone Industrial.

_**Dennis POV**_

I sat on the edge of a table, Elise by my side. Hayley sat on a chair, next to Elliot. Page stood at the map table.

"Let me get this right... You're not from this world?" Page said.

"Yes" I nodded

"You were split up from your other friends?"

"Yes "

"and you want to help the resistance and search for your friends?"

"Now you've got it" I clapped my hands once

"Anything else?" Page tapped the map

"Yeah. Hayley has autism, tapping starts it off" I told her, Page stopped, Hayley smiled at me thankfully.

"I see, I guess it will be helpful to 2 heroes on our side " Page said, I was about to reply, but a rebel, Kidd, came running in.

"Page, a member of the SwiftBrigade has been sighted in Bowerstone Industrial! " He said.

"The SwiftBrigade? You two, " Page pointed at me and Hayley," I want you to find out what he is doing here "

"Ok, Come on Hayley " I got up, we left the rebel base.

"What is wrong about a member of the Swift brigade being here?" Hayley asked

"Well, in the game, the Swift Brigade are stationed at MourningWood fort. " I said

"Why would one be here?" Hayley was confused

"I don't know, but I... " I began, but Hayley had began to run. "Hayley?" I asked

"CHELSEE!" Hayley yelled

_**Hayley POV**_

I raced over to Chelsee, and hugged her, much to her surprise.

"H... Hayley? " Chelsee gasped

"I was worried I would never see you again" I sniffed, I was overcome with emotion.

"It's great to see you, and you Dennis" Chelsee grinned, I let Chelsee go and turned to Dennis, who joined them.

"Chelsee, Ellie, you're here too" Dennis smiled, he looked at Ben Finn. "So, you're the member of the Swift Brigade that is in Bowerstone Industrial? "

"You knew that we were here?" Ben was surprised

" The Rebels" Dennis said bluntly.

"Have you found Jade?" Chelsee asked

"No, we know for a fact Jade is a fan girl for 3 guys. " Dennis said.

"Ben, but Jade wasn't in MourningWood" Chelsee said

"Reaver, but Dennis check out Reaver's manor, with no luck. " I said

"And Logan" Dennis sighed

"If your friend is with the king she is doomed" Ben said

"But Jade also liked the history " Ellie said.

"The guild door was blocked off, we won't be able to get into the Chamber of fate, Wraitmarsh... She would die, Bloodstone is a possibility as is brightwood" Dennis counted

"I don't believe this place is safe to talk out in the open" Ben said

"Yeah, let's head back to the hide out" Dennis told us.

"What?!" Page was horrified.

"We need to get into the castle, Jade might be there" Dennis repeated.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Page almost yelled.

"Listen here you, I will sacrifice my life to save my friend!" Ellie said

"Really?" Page looked at her.

"Pffff. Jade wishes!" Ellie laughed.

"Are you a hero?" Page asked

"Nope" Ellie tried casting a spell "Just plain old me deary. " Dennis, Chelsee and I burst out laughing.

"I will see what I can do, but it will take careful planning" Page said.

"Thank you Page" I smiled, the rest of us left the main room.

"Do you think, as heroes, we have to lead the revolution? " Chelsee asked

"Well, Logan is an only child, we are the only heroes in Albion. Apart from Reaver." Dennis said

"Than, everything Jade has told us about Fable 3...that will happen" I asked " the darkness... "

"Jade will know what to do, lets just find her first" Ellie said. We just agreed.

_**Brandon POV/In Silverpines**_

I woke up in a forest, my eyes were cliudy and my back felt that it had been ripped to shreds . I tried to sit up, but pain shot through me. I reached behind and felt my back, 3 long cuts ran across it. I looked around, wolf like creatures sat around, watching me... Balverines! I cried out in pain, I just wanted to curl up and die, as the pain began to die down, I slowly opened my eyes and looked down at my hands, they were clawed and furry. Of course... If you survive a balverine attack, you become one...

A white balverine, the leader, came over to me. I began to back off, they stopped and waited for my fear to die down. Than approached me again , they began to clean cuts on my back. I looked back at my paws, the fur was gold. Brandon, the golden balverine. I liked it. There was a loud crack, causing me to jump back. Reaver entered the circle of balverines.

"Good evening, my friends" He said, he really was a pompus twat. I watched as the white balverine transformed into a woman with a scar across her face.

"What Reaver?" She asked, leading him away from the pack. I watched them disappear into the forest. After a while, the leader returned without Reaver.

"Reaver wants to invite us to a party, but be prepared. " She told everyone. She than turned to me, at that moment, I realised she was naked. " You need to know how to change form" I nodded, dammit I would have to start carrying an extra pair of clothes.

_**Jade POV**_

I woke up the next morning, I yawned and stretch, only than did I realise that I wasn't alone. I sat up and saw Reaver lying next to me. I cried out and pushed myself away from him, which resulted in me falling to the floor.

"Morning, I must say that I really like the view" Reaver grinned

"You complete pervert!" I growled, getting to my feet.

"Pervert, moi?" Reaver looked hurt, I knew he was mocking me because of the smirk on his face.

"Yes, after all, you are ancient, I am only 16" I told him

"Only 16..." He seemed a little surprised to hear that.

"Yes, now, can you leave?" I asked

"Of course, ah, I have planned a party for later, I assure you, it will be a riot" He got out of the bed and left. I hope groaned, the complete manwhore. Didn't he say a party? It will be a riot... I groaned again and lay on the bed, the wheel of misfortune... I sighed

, I would have to fight, if Reaver intends me to be the entertainment. I sat up again, what would I wear to the party... My prom dress? I guess, than if Reaver asks me to be the entertainment, I can ask to change. Yes, that is my plan!

"Than he can let me go and I can find my friends!" I smiled, Reaver should regret messing with a hero!

Later, after most of the ceremonies and what not. I had changed as Reaver asked me to be the entertainment, as I had guessed. I began to battle my way through, hobbes wolves, mercenaries, sandfuries. I was blooded, but most of the blood wasn't mine.

"Is that all Reaver? " I asked, in reply he spun the wheel. Balverines. I looked at the people watching, a gold balverine jumped down. I must admit, I had never heard of a gold balverine before. It looked like it was about to strike, but instead it transformed and I was pulled into a hug.

" Jade! " The balverine chuckled

" Brandon... You're naked! " I gasped

" yeah, I need to start carrying extra clothes around. " Brandon laughed.

" I have a feeling you will not fight... " Reaver said

" No, if she is a friend of Brandon's she is a friend of ours. " I looked up to see a woman smiling. " We'll take our leave. " The Balverines left.

" You may keep him as a pet, also I want you to a company me to a party at the castle tonight " With that, Reaver vanished behind doors.

" He just tried to kill you, and now you're his date to a party? " Brandon said

" I am just as confused as you " I nodded" Now please get some clothes on! " Brandon chuckled and transformed. " I will go to the party, but follow us, I don't trust him at all" Brandon nodded understanding.

_So, that is Chapter 3, what do you think? I have already planned what is to happen. With great help from my friends. But I have a feeling all my friends will come into this. Sophie is joining, but will not last long and a talking/insulting gnome by the name of Tim will join the 4 , I worry about my state of mind, I want your opinions, please. Hope you enjoyed it. _


End file.
